Change Of Pace
by yrevis44
Summary: This is my first story in which jacob moves to forks as he is turning 16 for reasons unknown to him. jacobxedward pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JPOV

"Mom, I don't understand exactly why I have to move all of a sudden to go live with dad. This is crazy I'm about to turn 16 and your just uprooting me from everything I've ever known and for what?" I aid as my mom drove me to the airport to fly out to Washington.  
"I already explained this, me and your father agreed when you almost 16 you would go to live with him and your just gonna have to deal with it." Mom yelled at me after many times of explaining this. Ahead of us I saw the airport and felt the dread rising up in my stomach. This is so stupid heck my girlfriend whom I love very much doesn't even know if she wants to keep us going. Three hours f from now I will be landing in hell.

"Jacob over here son!" I heard my father yelling as I stepped of the plane. I looked in another direction hoping if I ignored it long enough everything around me would dissolve and my life would go back to normal. "Jacob come on I don't have all day." Unfortunately I'm not so lucky. I walked over my father's truck throwing my bags in the back and climbed on in."So you excited about living here?" my dad chimed as we drove along to his house.  
"No dad, I'm not at all. My life has been completely uprooted from everything I have ever known al because of some stupid thing you and mom decided back when not thinking about how I might feel about all of this. So don't go asking if I'm excited about living here." I blurted our tired already of everything.  
"Well son you're just gonna have to deal with it. You will see soon enough that there are reasons behind me and your mother planning it this way. That is the end of the discussion. You will get used to it soon enough." I stared out the window wondering what my father had meant by that. Suddenly I could not wait to get to the house to call Bella and bring some sanity to my suddenly crazy world.  
"-and there is where you will be going to school at least for the time being." I looked over as I realized my father had been talking the entire time I was thinking. I nodded my head to make him think I was listening knowing whatever he had said I would figure out on my own later. "And this is home. I know it isn't much but its home for me and now for you too." I looked out the window to see what he called home and saw a little shack that barely looked big enough for one person let alone two. I t looked like it was going to fall apart at any minute with the red shutters barely hanging on by one hinge and the middle of the porch sagging so bad it was touching the ground. No to mention the roof look like it was gonna cave in.  
"This I where you live? It looks like the abandoned house down the lane that…" I caught myself before I told my dad about my late night adventures with my girlfriend.  
"That you what?" my father inquired upon realizing that I was trying to hide something.  
"That I used to hang out in with my friends." I said hoping he would buy my lie though judging by the look on his face he didn't.  
"Now you won't be lying while living under my roof. I will let this one and only this one slide but no more lying you understand?" I nodded realizing I needed to watch what I say and brush up on my lying techniques.  
"Please tell me you at least have a phone I can use cause I would really like to call my girlfriend back home I promised her I would call when I got here." I looked at my father silently hoping he would say I had to walk back into town or something like that.  
"I have a cell phone but you should have asked why we were in town because we don't get good signal out here. But if you promise to make it back here before dark you can take the bike into town to make your call. The best place to go is that little beach I pointed out to you on the way here." I suddenly wished I had paid attention but hoped it had even right on the main road.  
"Thanks dad, see you in a few hours then!" I called out as I grabbed the phone and the bike leaning against the house and got ready to take off. "I'll unpack when I get back promise." I said as I hopped on the bike and took off into town. Luckily the little beach he mentioned was right past the school and I was able to get there quickly. Only one other small group was there as I sat down to call Bella.

EPOV

"Ed you really need to find yourself someone and soon. It's depressing watching you still mourning over Brian from over a year ago. I mean come on you were the one to break up with him after all." My overly cheerful sister chimed at me as we sat on the each with all our siblings. I looked away from here going on just in time to see someone I never has seen before settling down on the other end of the beach with what looked like a cell phone.  
"Hey Alice, who is that I don't remember seeing him before do you?" I pointed him out to my sister knowing if anyone would know who he was it would be her.  
"No I don't think I have ever seen him. You should go over and introduce yourself." I gave her a death glare hoping she would realize what a crazy idea that was. "Fine if you're gonna be that way I will go talk to him for you." Before I could get a chance to stop her she was up and on her way over there.

JPOV

"But I really do miss you and we can make this work even with the distance." I pleaded as Bella tried to tell me that she didn't think we could do the distance. "At least give it a couple months and if you're still not happy with it was can call it off but give it a chance for me please?"  
"Fine we can do that but I gotta go so I won't be late for work bye." She hung up before I could tell her goodbye and before I got a chance to call her back I notice a girl from the group across the beach approaching me swiftly. I stood up to greet her like the southern boy I was.  
"Hey my name is Alice and I realized while looking over here that I haven't seen you around here before." She spoke in a way too high pitched voice that made my toes curl.  
"Yeah I just moved in with my dad. I'm from Arizona. Name's Jacob." I extended a hand to her which she eagerly took into hers.  
"So you will be going to school with us right? You should come meet everyone." Before I could turn down the offer she was pulling me across the sand and I couldn't help but to think how strong she was for such a small girl. What kinda people were these? Introducing themselves to a complete stranger? Must be one trusting and safe town. I'm gonna die here. "So everyone this is Jacob he just moved here from Arizona was it?" I nodded. "Yes Arizona and he will be joining us at school. Jacob these are my brothers Edward, Jasper, and Emmett and my sister Rosalie." I lifted my hand in greeting completely unsure of myself suddenly. And why was the one she called Edward just staring at me? The burly looking one she said was Emmett stood up and stood a good few inches about me.  
"Nice to meet you Jacob. Hope you enjoy it here." He leaned close to my ear. "And don't worry we're not trying to scare you but my sister can get overly excited sometimes. You'll have to forgive her." He patted my back and turned to go sit back down.  
"So what brings you to this little neck of the woods Jacob?" Jasper said questioningly. I looked at him not entirely sure how to answer that question. Do I tell them the truth or make something up?  
"I just had to move up here to live with my dad cause of some family thing is all." I figured that was a safe thing to tell them without telling them the truth or lying to them. "They had plans to move me here before I turned sixteen so here I am." I said as coyly as possible so they wouldn't see the truth behind it all. I saw the Edward guy still staring at me and couldn't help but think he was checking me out. Why did that idea not completely repulse me? This town was changing me already! "I gotta go cause I gotta get back home before dark. See you guys at school." I rushed across the beach to the bike and ran off the beach as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I got close to my dad's house I stopped for a second to think about everything that has just happened at the beach. Could I consider that making friends or maybe it was some kind of sick joke they decided to play on the new guy in town? Either way it was gonna be a major adjustment getting used to living here. I got back on the bike and finished the rest of the ride to the house just as the sun was starting to set. I put the bike back and when to get my bags from the truck and realized they were no longer there. I guessed that dad had taken them inside for me.  
"Hey you made it back. Good cause we need to talk. Someone told me you were on the beach with those Cullen kids am I right?" Cullen kids? Was he talking about those strange people who dragged me over? If so why would it be a problem me hanging out with them?  
"I met a few people but I don't know if their name was Cullen. I don't understand why you are worried you should be happy I'm getting out there and talking to people seeing as how I don't wanna be here." I looked at my father actually hoping that he wouldn't have any issue with me talking to those people.  
"Son like you said earlier you don't even know the reason you had to move here. You will in good time though and believe me these Cullens will be the last people you want to be around. I can't explain it any more than that for now but you will just have to trust me. You understand?" I looked at my father as if he were completely crazy. What could possibly happen that would make not want to be around those people? Or is what my dad saying some kind of sick joke they all planned out together. Whatever it was I wasn't gonna let my father dictate who I hung out with. I'd just not tell him.  
"Fine dad I won't hang out with them will that make you happy?" I didn't give him a chance to reply as I headed down the hall in search of what would be my bedroom. After looking through two doors and finding what looked like an office and the bathroom I found the room that had all of my stuff in it. I closed the door behind me hoping my father would leave me alone for the night. I started rummaging through my bag until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the square wooden box out quickly looking at the writing on it from Bells. I opened it to see that all my goodies had made it here safely. I took the hair tie that I only use for this out and put my long brown hair up and out of the way. I filled my bowl and was bout to light it when it hit me where I was. I had been so used to my mom being cool with it that I hadn't even thought about dad's reaction to it. As I sat there hold it trying to figure out what to do my father opened the door. As I tried to hide it I realized it wouldn't do any good since he already saw it.  
"Is that what I think it is son?" My dad questioned as I sat there. I nodded my head knowing better than to like about it. "I don't want it in my house but I don't care what you do outside or even in the garage but not in my house. I don't wanna smell it. I know how it is to be your age and I used to also so I can't tell you not to but just not around me ok?' I looked at my father completely awestruck but I nodded my head in agreement and watched as he turned around and left my room. I was starting to get my jacked on to go our when I heard voices in the living room. I moved to the doorway to hear better.  
"You brought him here knowing those, those things are living here? Are you trying to start a war? You knew if he was far away from the tribe he couldn't become a member." I knew this man's voice vaguely from when I was a kid but I couldn't place it.  
"Harry he needs to be here." Oh yeah Harry Clearwater dads fishing buddy "This is his destiny. It's not gonna start a war or anything. If anything it will prevent the war." What in the world were they talking about with war and destiny? I kept listening hoping they would explain it somehow.  
"How can he prevent the war he is just one member you are talking crazy in your old age." Harry took a breath before continuing. "Or do you really have some trick up your sleeve?"  
Actually I do. He doesn't know anything about them or himself. He actually already met them at the beach. If he makes nice with them before he changes they may see we aren't all that bad and if they don't turn on him we will see they aren't that bad." My dad stopped and started to turn towards my room. I ducked inside before he could see me. "But we will continue this on our trip this weekend." As Harry left I came out acting like I didn't know anything all while having a million questions running through my head. My dad watched me walking past him and nodded.  
"I was gonna go outside for a little bit ok?" I figured the least I could do was ask.  
"Yeah that's fine. Here I picked this up from the store while you were out. I would have had it already but I figured you already had one." I looked at what he handed me seeing that it was a cell phone. "As long as you have it on you at all times I don't really care where you go as long as you go to school. And also be here when I need you. We got a deal?" I looked at my father completely shocked after the conversation I just heard. I took a minute to take it all in before I answered him.  
"Yeah dad we got a deal. Thanks." For some reason I suddenly felt a need to hug him. I gave him a wick hug and turned and walked out the door before I realized I had forgotten about breathing. I stopped when I got to where I had left the bike before taking my bowl out and lighting it up and taking a hit. I felt myself relax and took out my headphones and turned on my music. I decided to bike back to that beach. Maybe even take a quick dip if it wasn't too cold. Tomorrow was Sunday so I hoped I would have to worry about getting up early. I pedaled on towards the beach.

EPOV

Ah the beach at night no one ever comes here. No sister telling me how to I need to move pat Brian. No one going on about the impending war. And best of all no one to see me naked while I take a swim in the lake. It's not like I wanna hide it but being who I am seeing all the guys around here dripping wet with the un shining on their muscular bodies well let's just say my reaction to that I highly noticeable. I looked towards the beach as I came but for air for whatever that is worth only to see the guy from earlier getting off his bike and settling down. I moved to hide behind the rock that was out in the middle of the lake hoping he wouldn't see me. How was I gonna get my clothes without him seeing me? I looked around the rock hoping he had decided to lie down or something. Instead I saw him lighting up something. I looked closer and saw exactly what it was. Maybe if I ran fast enough he would think I was a shadow or something. I started to turn around to do just that when I saw him taking his clothes and knew exactly what he was about to do. I forgot all about going back behind the rock as I watched him let down his long hair. I caught myself short of breath at the sight of his tan muscular chest the seemed to glow in the moonlight. I let out a silent moan as he took off his pants. Viewing him in this way I had to fight myself to stay hidden behind the rock. How was I gonna get out of her now. If I tried to leave he would think I was watching him and that was the last thing I wanted maybe if I pretended to be asleep behind the rock he would buy it. It was my only choice. I leaned up against it and closed my eyes and steadied my breath. Now to wait

JPOV

I tested the water and realized how warm it was and dove right in. I didn't think I would be able to find a place like this after leaving Arizona. As I dove under I thought about how much Bella would love being here with the moon high above us. I came up and laid on my back thinking about everything me and her had been though. All the late night talks when she and her father were fighting. All the time we made love in the shack and in the lake with no worries as too who might be watching. Will we ever get a chance to do that again? I looked around and saw that there was a rock in the middle of the lake and decided to swim out towards it. As I went around it I saw that there was someone sleeping against it. I quickly put my back against the other side of it and thought about what I should do. Should I just get out and leave before he wake up and notices me? Or just keep enjoying my swim? I decided on the latter but when I looked around the rock again I realized who was laying there. It was that guy from earlier that had just kept staring at me. What was he doing out here late at night? And why was he sleeping out in the middle of the lake? Should I try to wake him? I thought better of that idea when I remember that I was naked and didn't exactly want another guy seeing me that way. I slowly moved away as to not upset the water and wake him. As I got to the edge of the water I looked back and realized he had moved. Was he not sleeping or had he moved in his sleep. I decided to hope for the latter. I got out of the water not worrying about being dry and threw on my clothes I looked back to make sure he hadn't moved and jumped on my bike and headed home. I got about half way before I stopped and smoked some more. As I turned into the drive I saw that the light was still on. Did that mean he was waiting up or that he did it out of courtesy? I leaned the bike against the house and went inside. Dad was passed out on the couch I closed the door silently and crept to my room. I took of my clothes and layed down. As I closed my eyes I thought about that Edward guy and wondered why he kept looking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First day at my new school. I convince dad to let me ride the bike rather than drive me. I walked inside and after getting turned around a few times I made my way to the office and got my schedule. Only four classes  
1st Block Science Rm 135  
2nd Block PE Rm Gym  
3rd Block Algebra 2 Rm 210  
4th Block US History Rm 122  
Not a bad schedule. I headed off with a map of the school to my first class. Unfortunately it was not that easy to find. I finally gave up and stopped a student. "Hey can I ask you a question?"  
Yeah what is it?" The tall blond boy asked as he turned to look at me. He seemed to be looking me over trying to figure out if he knew me or not.  
"This is my first day and I have no idea where I am going and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me find my way?" As the words came out of my mouth I realized just how pathetic I sounded.  
"Let's have a look shall we?" He took my schedule out of my hands looking and it like he was trying memorize it. "Ok well your first class is going to be all the way down the hall and turn left and it will be your second door on the right. And when you leave there you will turn right out of the class room and the gym is through the double doors at the end of the hall. I have the same class so I will be able to help you find your next class after that." He handed me back my paper with a smile on his face like he was glad to have a class with the new guy. What was it with the people especially the guys in this town and staring?  
"Thank you very much for all your help I greatly appreciate it." I turned to leave to go to my class when I realized I had not even introduced myself of gotten his name. I turned back around to just do that. "By the way my name is Jacob." I extended my hand to him.  
"My name is Mike, Mike Newton, nice to meet you Jacob." He said as he took my hand in a firm handshake. "See you soon." He turned to walk in the other direction.  
I turned and walked to my first class arriving just as the bell rang. Thank god I wasn't late on my very first day. As the teacher droned on about stuff I had already learned about back in Arizona, I caught myself looking around and spotting one of the kids I had saw on the beach the other day. I think his name had been Jasper, but I wasn't completely sure. As the bell rang I started walking towards him to say hey but he rushed out of the room before I had a chance to do so.  
As I arrived at the gym I was taken back by the vast size of it. It was nearly twice the size of my old school gym. I looked around hoping I would see that Mike guy from early. I had almost give up hope as I looked around when suddenly I felt a hand on my back.  
"Big isn't it?" Even before I turned around I knew who it was behind me. I turned around to look at Mike. He was in different clothes then he had been early and I was willing to bet these were his gym clothes.  
"Yeah almost twice the size that I am used to. Who is the teacher here?"  
"He is the guy standing over there with the clipboard. Did you bring a change of clothes?" Suddenly I realized how ill prepared I was i didn't even think about bringing another change of clothes since I wasn't sure what my schedule would look like.  
"No I didn't cause i didn't know what my classes would be." I admitted sheepishly.  
"Not a problem I'm sure coach will understand when you explain it to him. Let me take you over to him and introduce you." Mike kept his hand on my back as he led me across the gym. A guesture that felt strange in every way to me. Never before had I had a guy put his hand on my back. I felt relieved as he removed his hand as we approached the coach. "Coach this is your new student Jacob..." He turned to me. "I just realized you never told me your last name."  
"Its Black. I just moved here this is my first day." I looked up at the coach who looked like he shouldn't be teaching PE with his stature.  
"Welcome to class you can go in the locker room and get changed and join us out here we are currently doing volleyball."  
"Coach Jacob didn't know what his classes were going to be so he does not have anything to change into can he get a free pass for the day?" A free pass what was this firt grade? I guess he meant well but I honestly could have spoke up myself.  
"Fine, fine but just for today tomorrow I expect you to not be in street clothes and ready to play." He turned and walked away calling out students names to begin the class.  
"You can go sit over in the bleachers since you don't have to play and after class I will help you find your next one. K?" I nodded to him and started making my way across the gym to wait for the bell.  
-

As the bell rang I stood up heading to the door to wait for Mike to come back out. When I saw him emerging from the locker room i headed over to him. "So where is this next class of mine?" I said as I got to him  
"Its up those stairs right over there and second door on you left and then your last class is right back where we met up at this morning. I gotta run so I won't be late myself see you later!" He darted off with out another word. I headed up the stairs and made it to my next class right after the bell rang. So much for not being late to any of my classes.  
As i walked in I saw Edward sitting in the back corner. His eye met mine as I looked at him. I gave him a slight wave of the hand. He turned away without returning it. I thought that was kind of rude but I pushed it out of my mind as I went up to the teacher to introduce myself.  
"Hi my name is Jacob and this is my first day." What is up with me it seems everything thing I say today makes me sound stupid.  
"Welcome to class Jacob you can have a seat back there. Its the only open seat I have at the moment." When I looked to where he had pointed at i realized that I was going to be sitting right next to Edward.  
"Thank you sir." I headed back to my seat and sat down. "Hey, you're Edward right? I remember you from the beach on saturday." He glanced at me briefly before returning to look out the window. What was up with him today? On Saturday he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of me and now he barely ackknowledges me. I sat there pondering on it as the teacher talked about linear equations trying to comprehend it all but barely paying attention. As the bell rang Edward darted out of the door before I could say anything to him.  
I went through the rest of my day through lunch and history barely even realizing where i was. As the final bell of the day rang I headed outside to head home. As I was unchaing my bike Alice walked up to me.  
"Hey Jacob I was wondering if you would like to come to a party on Friday night at the beach? We get together almost everyweek for a bonfire and swimming and I would love for you to join us I know my brothers would too." I looke at her pondering on this. Maybe it would give me a chance to get to know some other people and get used to living here more.  
"Sure Alice I will be there." I smiled at her as I got on my bike. "See you around!" I rode off anxious to get home as soon as possible to enjoy a little smoke before I sorted through all the paperwork I had been given.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the week seemed to fly by as I got more excited for Friday. It didn't matter to me that no one seemed to really want me in any of the classes or that both Mike and Edward we set on ignoring me. I knew that come friday it would be better.  
When Friday arrived I barely paid any attention in any of my classes not that I really had to since it was still stuff I had already learned back in Arizona. When the final bell rang on I headed outside to head home and get ready as I was getting ready to unhook my bike Alice came up to me.  
"Hey Jacob, you are still coming tonight aren't you? I personally am really looking forward to seeing you there." I looked at her and smiled the most sincere smile I had since i had arrived.  
"Of course I wil be there I woud not miss it for the world." She reached over and hugged me before running off to catch up with her brother and go home. When I got home I realized that I had forgotten to mention this party to my father. I walked to his office door and knocked.  
"Come in." He called out I stepped inside the extremely clutter room. "What is it Jacob I'm kinda busy at the moment." He didn't sound too happy that I was bothering him.  
"I was just wanting to make sure it was okay that I went to a party down at the beach tonight." As the sentence came out of my mouth my father swirled around in his chair and glared at me.  
"Let me guess those Cullen's invited you to come to this party and you agreed even after I told you to not talk with them." I could hear the anger in his voice. But didn't I overhear him talking to Harry about me and said that he was not gonna stop me. Should I bring that up or would he get to mad at me for eavsdropping on his conversation.  
"Dad you did not give me any good reason for why I could not hang out with them. I'm gonna go tonight. I don't see anything wrong with the Cullens so unless you are willing to give me a better reason then you just don't want me associating with them I am gonna keep talking with them." I turned to leave the room but before I could get out my father grabbed my shoulder.  
"Look son and you listen well. You live under my roof and what I say goes you understand? I have already given you more freedom then I had planned too when you moved up here so don't go taking advantage of it. You can go tonight but after this I don't want you having any more contact with them and if you do you will pay for it." I looked at him completely appalled. I decided I was gonna stick up for myself and let him know I overheard him talking to Harry.  
"Look dad I know that you have your reasons for wanting me to stay away from them I heard that the other night when you were talking to Harry but I also heard you say that you were gonna let it just happen to try to prove something and prevent a war from happening. So if you are now saying that I can't hang out with them then you are one big hypocrite." I stormed out of the office and into my room slamming the door behind me. How can he be like this. I decided to grab a fast shower and get ready as quick as I could so I could get away from him.  
After I got all ready I left my room to leave but my father was standing in the doorway. "Now you look here I don't know how much you overheard me talking to Harry about but don't you go saying anything about it that was private business. Now I want you back here by one and no later you got that?" I nodded my head and he stepped to the side to let me out of the house. I hopped on the bike and sped as fast as I could to the beach. When I got there the party seemed to already be in full swing. I left my bike at the top edge of the beach and headed down to going the party. I caught a glimpse of Alice and started her way.  
"Hey Alice! Wow this is quite the party." I smiled at her happy to be out of my fathers house. She looked extremely happy to see me there.  
"Hey Jacob so glad you could come! These parties get kinda crazy with people drinking and smoking but they are so much fun so just let loose and enjoy yourself!" She bounded off as soon as she finished talking probably to find someone else to talk to. I walked around for a little bit before I found a group of kegs and got myself a drink. I chugged my first one down and got myself another and started walking around subconsiously trying to find Edward but not really meaning to. After about a minute I found him sitting all by himself drinking something from a brown paper bag. I decided to go join him. He looked up as I sat down beside him.  
"Hey you're Jacob right? I remember you." He speech was a little slurred and I could tell he had been drinking for a while and I got really curious as to what he had in the bag.  
"Yeah and you are Edward. What you drinking in there?" I motioned to the bag he had in his hand.  
"Oh this. Its just some good ol' Jack. Me and him are good buddies during these parties." He looked at the bag as if remembering something he didn't want to remember. "They just aren't the same anymore when you don't have someone to share them with like everyone else." I looked around and realized that just about everyone was standing in couples. I thought to myself Were we the only people who didn't have anyone here? I pushed the thought out of my mind before I spent to much time over thinking it.  
"Well you aren't the only one buddy care to share?" He handed me the bottle and I tipped it up taking a big ol' gulp. I felt the fire of it burning down my throat and into my stomach. It had been a while since I had drank straight whiskey and had forgotten the feeling. I took another swig before handing the bottle back to him. I watched him as he took a drink himself and caught myself admiring the gracefulness of his hands. Wait what are you thinking Jacob this is a man we are talking about! Thought my subconsious was telling me to stop I couldn't seem to push it out of my mind. We went back and forth share the bottle and him muttering to himself for the next hour. I didn't mind it was actualy kinda nice. After a while I realized that I had to go relieve myself. I stood up and walked towards the edge of the woods. After I relieved myself I turned back around to see Edward standing right there. Before I had a chance to react his lips were on mine and he was pushing me up against the tree. Before I knew it I was kissing him back. He wrapped his arm around my neck and let the other start rubbing down my back. I pushed my groin against him involuntarily and I could feel his cock hardening against me. I could feel my own heat growing in my pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss deepened and I felt his hand grabbing at my ass through my pants. His lips left mine and started moving down to my neck as his hands went to the bottom of my shirt and started lifting it up. His hands were cold against my warm chest and I couldn't help but enjoy the sensation. I let out a low moan as he bit my neck gently. As his hands started to trail down to my pants my mind suddenly snapped back to reality and realized what was happening. I pushed him away from me as hard as I could. I suddenly felt the need to take the offensive to try to hide my own reaction.  
"What the hell just happened Edward I'm not gay dude." I turned away from him to start heading back to the beach when I heard him say something softly that I didn't quite catch. "What did you say I couldn't understand you?"  
"I said your body was telling a different story. And don't go trying to blame it on the booze cause that would not make your react like that if you were a straight man. I have seen you looking at me all week like you were checking me out and you were hanging out with Mike who you must know by now is also gay. But fine if you want to be in denial be that way." He stormed off before I could say anything else. Could he be right? Did I not know something about myself? I decided not to think on it and decided I should head home. Maybe if I go to sleep I will wake up and this will all just have been a dream.

Maybe.


End file.
